I'm Sorry My Girl
by Caramel Platina
Summary: Anko bertemu lagi dengan Kakashi lagi setelah 3 tahun kepergian Kakashi. GJ, Don't Like Don't Read, Full of MissTypo..  Not my original story.


Hai, minna...

Saiia kembali lagi...

Tapi kali ini bukan karya saiia...

SEKALI LAGI BUKAN KARYA SAIIA!

Yap!

Tanpa banyak cing cong, saiia Cuma mau bilang...

Selamat Membaca!

Semoga kalian suka...^-^

Disclaimer : Naruto Ⓒ Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : KakaAnko

I'm Sorry My Girl...

Seorang cowok turun dari mobil berwarna putih, berjalan melewati koridor dengan penuh percaya diri,

tanpa menatap sekelilingnya. Dia terus saja berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh orang dengan pakaian rapi.

"ANKO... ANKO…..! " panggil seorang cewek pada temannya yang sedang asyik duduk dibawah pohon sambil membaca komik. "ANKOOOO….!" panggilnya kesal pada temannya yang tidak menanggapi panggilannya tadi.

"Apa? " sahut cewek itu yang merasa risih karena temannya terus saja memanggilnya.

"Loe tu ya, kalo udah baca' komik, ampe gak denger kalo dari tadi gue terus manggil loe!"

"Loe sangka gue radio apa?" tambahnya kesal

"Gue udah denger kali dari tadi. Emang ada apa'an?"

"Loe tau gak, tadi gue liat cowok cakep datang ke sekolah kita. Orangnya tinggi, cakep, kulitnya putih, pokoknya cakep banget deh!" Cerita cewek itu pada Anko dengan penuh samangat.

Bagi Anko itu sudah biasa, melihat kelakuan temannya jika melihat cowok cakep. Bibirnya pasti tidak akan berhenti nyerocos seperti petasan meledak kalo belum habis cerita tentang cowok cakep yang dilihatnya."ANKOOO…..!" teriaknya lagi ketika menyadari bahwa temannya tersebut hanya diam sambil terus membaca komik, tanpa memperhatikannya.

"Apa'an sih Shizu?" jawab Rie tenang.

"Loe itu ya, gak sopan banget, masa' teman lagi ngomong gak di dengerin. Bikin kesal gue aja. Ya udah gue kekelas aja ghin." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menjauhi Anko dengan kesal.

" Shizu… jangan marah gitu dhonk. Gue ikut ke kelas ya, Ok" panggil Anko sambil berlari mengejar Shizune yang telah berjalan jauh didepannya.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah tiba-tiba heboh, bukan karena ada kebakaran tapi mereka heboh karena seorang cowok cakep datang ke sekolah mereka. Tapi seperti biasa Anko tidak peduli pada kehebohan yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba Shizune datang dengan penuh semangat menghampiri Anko yang sedang asyik membaca buku komiknya.

" ANKO….. ANKO…..! " Shizune datang dengan tergeseh-gesah

"Apa?" Sahut nya. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan temannya itu katakan, ia pun lalu menutup komiknya seraya berkata "Udah ya, jangan loe bahas lagi tentang kehebohan yang gue dengar tadi."

"Ah loe tau aja, tapi…" belum sempat ia bercerita bel telah berbunyi nyaring memenuhi satu sekolah.

"Nah udah bel nih, kita balik kekelas aja yo' " ajak Anko.

"Ya udah kalo gitu" jawab Shizune, sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Anko.

Dalam kelas Anko langsung duduk dikursinya, Shizune pun duduk pula disebelahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Minato-sensei masuk dengan diikuti seorang cowok dibelakangnya. Minato-sensei langsung menyapa murid-murid dalam kelas.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak!" Sapa Minato-sensei.

"Pagi sensei! " jawab semua murid

"Sensei akan memperkenalkan murid pindahan dari Amegakure, namanya Kakashi. Nah Kakashi ayo perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman barumu. " pinta Minato-sensei

Melihat cowok yang ada dihadapannya, Shizune pun lalu membisiki Anko, "Anko, itu tuh cowo' cakep yang gue bilang ama loe kemarin, cakep kan. Gue gak nyangka dia murid pindahan & kita satu kelas ama dia."

Anko hanya diam saja tanpa menggubris apa yang Shizune katakan. Dia hanya sibuk mengeluarkan buku tulisnya, tanpa memperhatikan cowo' yang Shizune ributkan dari kemarin.

Cowo' itu pun lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Kenalin nama gue, Kakashi Hatake. Gue pindahan dari Amegakure. Kalian boleh panggil gue, Kakashi, terima kasih." Ucapnya selesai memperkenalkan diri.

Setelah mendengar cowok tersebut memperkenalkan diri, Anko kaget. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang ada didepannya itu Kakashi. Sesaat dia diam tanpa bilang apa-apa pada Shizune yang bingung melihatnya, Anko terus menatap Kakashi yang ada didepannya. Saat Kakashi menyadari bahwa Anko memperhatikannya, Anko pun memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Kakashi. Sensei pun langsung menyuruh Kakashi duduk menempati kursi kosong dan beliau pun langsung memulai pelajarannya.

Saat jam istirahat, Shizune menagajak Anko pergi ke kantin untuk makan.

"Anko, kita ke kantin yuk gue lapar banget nie pengen makan, loe gak lapar apa, dari tadi baca komik mulu''

"Udah hampir selesai nie, bentaran lagi ya! " pinta Anko.

"Kalo gue nunggu loe, bisa mati kelaparan gue, udah lah bentar lagi dilanjutin baca nya… "jawab Shizune

"Ya udah….." jawab Anko melihat teman nya yang mulai kesal.

Saat mereka berjalan keluar dari pintu, mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Kakashi.

"Sorry, gue gak sengaja, maaf ya." Pinta Kakashi

"Gak apa-apa kok, gue yang salah. Gue yang harusnya minta maaf" jawab Shizune.

"Eh Shizu, katanya loe lapar. Kalo loe diam aja disini kapan loe makan? " ucap Anko tiba-tiba

"sorry Anko, gue lupa. Ya udah ayo kita kekantin, sorry ya Kakashi, gue mau kekantin dulu…." Ucap Shizune.

"Ya gak apa-apa…." Jawab Kakashi

"Anko…. Tunggu donk, barengan napa sih…" panggil Shizune pada Anko yang udah berjalan meninggalkannya, tapi Anko tetap saja pergi lebih dulu kekantin.

Mendengar Shizune menyebut nama cewek yang bertabrakan dengan nya, Kakashi pun kaget. Dia masih bingung dengan nama yang baru saja didengarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia pun langsung masuk kelas.

Tidak lama kemudian bel berbunyi, Anko dan Shizune pun masuk kelas dan duduk dikursi mereka.

Kakashi yang masih tak percaya pada apa yang dia dengar tadi, memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Anko. Setelah beberapa lama menatap Anko, Kakashi pun memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

Keesokan harinya, Kakashi langsung menghampiri Shizune yang baru saja sampai di kelas. Dia pun langsung bertanya pada Shizune tentang Anko.

"Shizune, bisa kita bicara sebentar, ini penting…"

"Oh ya, boleh aja. Emang ada masalah penting apa? " jawab Shizune.

"Ini tentang teman loe yang kemarin."

"Teman yang mana? Anko maksud loe? " ucap Shizune bingung.

"Iya, gue mau nanya tentang teman loe itu, maksud gue Anko, Anko punya nama panjang? " Tanya Kakashi penasaran

"Nama panjang pasti punya lah. Nama panjang dia Anko Mitarashi, emang nama dia napa?" Shizune balik nanya

"Gak papa. Thanks ya Shizu! " jawab Kakashi, lalu pergi meninggalkan Shizune yang bingung.

Shizune hanya menatap bingung pada Kakashi yang telah berjalan menjauh pergi, "Orang aneh… " gumamnya pelan.

Seperti biasa Anko duduk di kursi di bawah pohon yang rindang. Tiba-tiba Kakashi datang menghampirinya, Anko yang kaget langsung menutup komiknya dan bermaksud pergi dari tempat itu, tapi Kakashi tiba-tiba menarik tangan nya.

"Loe mau kemana…..? " Tanya Kakashi sambil tetap memegang tangan Anko. Anko hanya diam saja tidak menjawab

"Loe itu gak berubah ya…. tetap sama kaya' dulu" lanjutnya

"Apa mau loe sebenarnya? Lepasin tangan gue, loe gak sopan banget sih? " ucapnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kakashi, tapi Kakashi tetap tidak mau melepaskan tangannya.

"Gue mau minta maaf ama loe, maafin gue, gue tau gue salah ama loe…" Ucap Kakashi sambil melepaskan tangan Kakashi. " gue gak bermaksud buat pergi tanpa pamit ama loe, gue gak sempat bilang ama loe waktu itu karena semuanya mendadak, bokap gue tiba-tiba dipindah tugaskan, jadi gue harus ikut saat itu juga, maafin gue."

Anko hanya diam aja, tapi dia pun langsung berjalan menjauh dari Kakashi.

Tapi, belum jauh pergi tiba-tiba Kakashi memeluknya dari belakang, Anko kaget. Wajahnya memerah. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Kakashi akan memeluknya. Anko berusaha lepas dari pelukan nya tapi, Kakashi sangat kuat mendekapnya, Anko pun tenang dan diam.

"Anko, gue minta maaf, maafin gue, gue tau gue salah " tiba-tiba Kakashi membuka suara

Mendengar kata-kata yang sama keluar untuk kedua kalinya Anko pun kesal dengan keras dia melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kakashi lalu mendaratkan tangan kanannya tepat kepipi Kakashi dengan keras, Kakashi pun diam " GUE BENCI AMA LOE " ucap Anko sambil pergi tanpa menatap kebelakang.

Semenjak peristiwa itu, Kakashi maupun Anko tidak pernah saling tegur sapa. Meskipun begitu Shizune melihat kalo Kakashi terus saja memperhatikan Anko, begitu pun sebalik nya. Melihat hal ini, Shizune menjadi kasihan pada Kakashi maupun Anko.

Dia pun mengajak Kakashi bicara berdua "Kakashi bisa kita bicara berdua sebentar? " ajak Shizune

"Napa Shizu? " tanya Kakashi penasaran

"Loe mau gak baikan ama Anko? " Tanya Shizune balik.

"Dia udah gak mau baikan ama gue lagi, jangankan baikan, teguran ama gue aja dia udah gak mau." Jelas Kakashi.

"Kalo loe mau baikan lagi ama dia gue punya cara! " jawab Shizune.

"Gue mau, tapi loe punya cara apa?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Gampang, loe tenang aja, asal loe bisa bantu gue…" jelasnya.

"Ok, gue bisa bantu loe! " jawab Kakashi setuju.

Setelah berpikir semalaman, Anko pun memutuskan untuk minta maaf sama Kakashi atas tamparannya waktu itu. Tapi, setelah menunggu lama di kelas, Kakashi tidak juga datang. Anko pun mulai bingung, dia pun mencari Kakashi keluar kelas. Belum lama dia melangkah tiba-tiba Shizune datang dengan terburu-buru.

"Anko! Ada kabar buruk, loe tau gak kalo Kakashi pindah sekolah lagi, dia mau ke Suna, dia mau sekolah di sana & gak tau kapan dia balik lagi ke sini" jelas Shizune.

Mendengar hal tersebut Anko sangat kaget, dalam hati ia sangat menyesal. "Sekarang dia dimana? " Tanya Anko.

"Kalo loe ingin ketemu ama dia, mungkin loe masih sempat ketemu dia di Bandara!" jawab Shizune.

"Thanks ya Kei! " jawab Anko, lalu dengan buru-buru dia menuju Bandara. Dari jauh Shizune menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sampai di Bandara ternyata pesawat menuju Suna telah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu. Menyadari bahwa tidak ada kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua yang telah terjadi dan meminta maaf, Anko pun menangis. Tangisan yang sama dengan tiga tahun yang lalu, saat Kakashi pergi tampa pamit padanya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dalam hati nya kini terulang kembali dengan ditemani deraian air mata.

"Napa loe nangis? " sapa cowok yang berdiri dihadapannya. Cowok yang ada dihapannya itu langsung menarik Anko ke dalam pelukannya. "Loe jahat, loe gak ngerti perasaan gue. Dulu loe tinggalin gue tanpa bilang apa pun. Sekarang loe ngelakuin hal yang sama kaya' dulu. " ucap Anko sambil terus menangis dalam dekapan Kakashi.

"Siapa yang mau pergi? " sahut Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Maksud loe? kata Shizu loe mau ke Suna? " jawab Anko bingung.

"Jangan-jangan loe bohongin gue, loe gak ke Suna kan? " sambung Anko lagi.

"Itu…"

"Udah lah, loe itu bikin hati gue kesal aja" sahut Anko memotong kata-kata Kakashi.

Setelah itu Kakashi menceritakan tentang rencana yang di susun agar mereka bisa maafan kembali. Semua rencana yang dibuat oleh Shizune untuk mempersatukan mereka. Mereka pun pulang dari Bandara.

Malamnya Anko duduk dikursi teras rumahnya, tak lama kemudian Kakashi datang.

"Jangan melamun malem-malem nanti kesambet lho" tegur Kakashi, yang membuat Anko kaget.

"Kakashi! Ngapain loe datang malem-malem ke rumah gue? " Tanya Anko bingung.

"Gak ada apa-apa, loe mau gak ikut ama gue ke suatu tempat? " Tanya Kakashi.

"Kemana? " Anko balik bertanya.

"Loe akan tau kalo loe ikut ama gue. Gimana? Loe mau ikut? " Tanya Kakashi.

Anko pun lalu mengangguk pelan, Kakashi tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Anko, merekapun pergi ketempat yang mau Kakashi tunjukkan. Setelah sampai , ternyata tempat yang dimaksud adalah taman.

"Buat apa kita ke sini? " Tanya Anko

"Anko, gue mau bilang ama loe, kalo gue suka ama loe dari dulu, dari kita masih jadi sahabat" ucap Kakashi, sambil meraih tangan Anko dan menggenggamnya. Anko 'blushing', "Loe gak harus jawab sekarang, gue bakal ngasih loe waktu ampe loe yakin ama perasaan loe ama gue." katanya lembut sambil menunggu jawaban dari Anko.

"Gue juga sayang ama loe" jawab Anko yang membuat Kakashi kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa dengan cepat Anko menjawab pernyataan cintanya. "Loe serius kan? Loe gak bercanda kan?" Tanya Kakashi pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu, dengan cepat Anko menganggukkan kepalanya, hal ini membuat Kakashi bahagia.

Cowok itu pun langsung membenamkan kepala Anko kedalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Kami-sama,__ aku mohon padamu jangan kau pisahkan aku dengan orang yang sangat aku sayang ini__.__"_ batin Kakashi. "_W__ahai bintang-bintang malam, engkau menjadi saksi penyatuan hati kami jagalah kami__.__" _batin Anko dalam hati. Dan kerlingan bintang-bintang seakan mengiyakan permintaan dua anak muda pada malam itu.

Keesokan harinya Shizune melihat Anko dan Kakashi datang dengan bergandengan tangan ke sekolah. "Udah-udah aja kali pegangan tangan nya, kan udah gak marahan lagi, malu tuh diliatin banyak orang…" godanya.

" pagi Shizu.." sambut Kakashi dan Anko pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ya pagi juga…. Ampe kapan loe berdua mau ada diluar? udah mau masukkan nih!" ajaknya.

"Baik ibuku sayang! " ledek Kakashi dan Anko.

"Apa kalian bilaaaaaaaaaaaaaang… awas ya kalian!" sahut Shizune sambil mengejar Anko dan Kakashi yang berlari masuk kelas.

OOWARI

Hm... Gimana ceritanya? GJ yah?

Yah.. Terimakasih untuk temenku HD Alias Rie Ryu...*plok plok plokk*

Nah... Akhir kata...

R  
>E<br>V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p>

P  
>L<br>E  
>A<br>S  
>E <p>


End file.
